1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for attachment to the earpieces of eyeglasses to enable the suspension of the eyeglasses from around the neck, and specifically relates to such a device that provides the user a variety of means for attaching the eyeglasses to the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for retaining a pair of eyeglasses around the neck have been known for many decades. Early devices comprised a length of metal chain at either end of which was connected a metal or fabric loop sized to receive the terminal end of the earpieces of a pair of eyeglasses. In more recent decades, such devices were improved to comprise a length of fabric having an eyeglass retaining member positioned at either end.
One common group of retainer devices comprises a length of tubular fabric. Either end of the tubular fabric is open to provide a point for inserting the end of a pair of eyeglasses. Such devices often include an adjustment member through which the length of fabric is threaded. The adjustment member may be slid along the length of the tubular fabric to tighten the glasses against the face. Other known devices comprise a length of woven cord at either end of which is an attached retainer member into which the end of a pair of glasses may be inserted. Some retainer members comprise a simple loop of fabric. Other retainer members comprise a tubular piece of elastomer material providing an open end into which the end of the earpieces of the glasses may be positioned.
All known retainer devices provide means for retaining a pair of glasses around the neck of the user or retain the glasses more securely on the wearer""s face. However, known retainer devices provide only a single means of attaching the glasses to the device and a wearer must either find that means of attachment comfortable for use or forego the use of a retainer device.
Therefore, it would be advantageous in the art to provide an eyeglass retainer device that has retaining members which are structured to provide a variety of means by which a pair of glasses may be retained by the device, thereby being suitable to the varied preferences of consumers.
In accordance with the present invention, an eyeglass retainer is structured to provide a variety of means by which a user may attach a pair of glasses to the retaining device. The present invention is also structured to provide securement members to improve the retaining capacity of the eyeglass retainer on glasses. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ceyeglassesxe2x80x9d is meant to include glasses used for correcting vision as well as sunglasses and any other type or form of eye covering that has a frame including a pair of earpieces for positioning on the ears of the wearer to help support the frame on the head.
The present invention generally comprises a filament member having a first end and a second end. A first gripping member is attached to the first end of the filament member and a second gripping member is attached to the second end of the filament member. The first and second gripping members are structured with a plurality of openings that enable the terminal end of the earpiece of a pair of glasses to be inserted into or through the gripping member to attach the eyeglass retainer device to a pair of glasses.
The filament material of the present invention may be made of any suitable material, including metals, fabrics, woven or non-woven cord, plastics or elastomers. The filament material may be sized in any appropriate dimensional length to accommodate an individual""s needs or preference. For example, eyeglass retainer devices for children or babies may be structured with a filament member that is shorter than that anticipated for an adult.
The first and second gripping members of the present invention are structured with a plurality of openings through which the terminal end of an eyeglass earpiece may be positioned. Each gripping member is generally tubular and each has a first end and a second end. The first end is structured to be received on one terminal end of the filament member. The second end is structured with an opening into which the terminal end of an eyeglass earpiece may be positioned. At least one additional opening is provided in each gripping member through which the earpiece of the eyeglasses may be positioned. In a particularly suitable embodiment, a pair of openings is provided in transverse orientation to the opening in the end of each gripping member.
The pair of openings and the opening in the end of each gripping member provide, in varying combination, a plurality of arrangements by which and earpiece of the glasses may be connected to the gripping member. The user may thereby select an attachment arrangement that is most suitable to his preference.
The gripping members of the present invention may further be configured with at least one contact member which is positioned within the gripping member in proximity to one or more of the openings in the gripping member to contact and engage a portion of the earpiece of the glasses positioned through the opening or openings to improve retention of the earpiece within the gripping member.